


Lion

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith (Voltron)-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 写于2018/10/23For Keith
Relationships: Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Lion

到最后，我们总是会被自己所熟知的事物打败—— Keith 很确定原话不是这么说的，但就先这样吧。此时此刻，希望你已经蜷缩在床上，有着软蓬蓬的毯子，一个好梦，或者在为明天的算数考试感到焦虑。 Keith 这辈子只为一场考试焦虑过，那是他接受战士科考核的前一晚，所有课本上机械繁复的知识都变成碱水，而星星从陪他一同失眠的天花板上探出头来，闭上眼睛，你也能看到他们。

在十五岁的 Keith Kogane 柔软的、位置相对偏右且跳动频率较常人更快的心脏里，一场考试是非常、非常重要的事件，是个了不得的人生节点。很少有人会认为薄煎饼上浇草莓还是枫糖糖浆、出门前迈左脚或者迈右脚是会决定命运走向的头等大事（透露一下， Keith 的选择会是：枫糖，左脚），但某些细节，某些针尖一样细、甜麦圈一样小的事物不能说是阻挡，更倾向于“伸长了腿、让命运趔趄了一小下”。比如，决意遵守一个承诺，对别人口出恶言，救一条小狗，在别人对你说“不要去”的时候执意回头。当 Keith 驾驶着货真价实的 G70 战斗机冲入晚空的深蓝，他将上升仰角调整了误差允许范围内的 0.03 度，于是在狭窄的菱形视窗之中，尚未完全落下的金星出现在月影一侧，而他仿佛能搭乘这副机械的翅膀直飞到那上面去。在这不为人所知晓的一刻，他意识到自己属于天空——小时候起，他就迷恋那些有着神奇光色的石头和梦境，父亲看向星空的表情格外柔和，他让 Keith 靠在他身上，从数不清的光点里分割连线，辨认出竖琴与生着翅膀的雄狮，但 Keith 坚持它们看着更像一台棉花糖机。在沙漠的岩石之中他整日调整参数和频率，与满屋子笨重、无言的机器为伍，夜里他爬上屋顶，从空中拼凑远古抽象的图画，试图寻找一个预兆，一个能给他生活带来亮光的原因。至于为什么会心怀希望，大概是他听信了 Shiro 的。对方说，每个人都值得第二次机会……

可不要误会了， Keith 不相信童话故事、太空牛仔、小星星和小蜜糖，他在自己尚且不知道的时候太早成熟，又在他人的目光中表现得过分像个孩子。他就是那种带着火药味、金属味、或许一点点胆汁苦味的怪东西，是一切能令人联想到锐器和破皮膝盖的事物。没准儿我们不该这样形容一个小男孩，但他不会在意的，他在三个街区外跟几个长得像钢力士的大孩子打架，他们想抢走他的午餐钱去玩星际勇者。数不清的同类事件锻炼了他的拳头，但也帮他提前换了一颗牙。跑进流淌着二氧化硫臭水的小巷以后， Keith 才稍稍张开有些变形的嘴唇，把一颗粘着牙龈的臼齿连着血水吐到掌心。他恶心地看了那颗小骨头一会儿，不确定该拿它做些什么，于是暂时揣回口袋里。几天以后，牙齿连同兜里其他奇奇怪怪的小零碎在另一场诠释少年丛林法则的斗殴中失落， Keith 也从此上了老师的黑名单，每次进教室之前都要率先检查他衣服里有没有夹带石头或刀具。其实大部分时间他只用拳头， Iverson 会告诉你的。他看向 Keith 的眼神是深深的、深深的失望，或许还有不解，和遗憾，但那时泪水模糊了 Keith 的视线以至于他只能看到连成一片的红色。他想要告诉他们不， Shiro 会回来的，他曾给我一个承诺，而我不能丢弃他，不会丢弃他。他曾经遗失了自己在宇宙中的位置，就像丢掉一颗破洞口袋里的牙齿，而一个人对他说了，你可以成为更多，他就使自己努力去相信。但光有信仰从不足够。就像消防队的队长敲开他家大门那个黄昏，他独自吃过晚饭，草草清理了碗碟和床铺，那一天普普通通。很多年后 Keith 再次回想所有微不足道的细节，会发现木地板上残留着挂满灰烬的鞋印，草莓糖浆的味道腐蚀他的味蕾，大人们低下头，轻言细语，仿佛他会像一阵风般突然消失。

（没有人知道他会想起它们，但没错，在早晨，在夜晚，在外太空清凉的风里，记忆带他一遍又一遍地回溯那一天，那些特定的时刻。）

整个暑假， Keith 占据了游戏厅所有街机高分榜单的前三名，包括星际勇者。他用赢来的奖券换三明治，拿橙汁当水喝，直到游戏厅的老板揪着他的领子逼他在场子里跑腿抵债。他不得不忍受同龄孩子毫无掩饰的嘲笑，大人们意有所指的怜悯，比他稍大一些、在汽水瓶里灌伏特加的年轻人则更愿意无视他，让“那个谁”拿罐可乐过来。老板凶巴巴地说自贩机里的巧克力棒该补货了，又推了个三明治到他手边。 Keith 拿着那寡淡的面包和鸡肉坐在角落慢慢吃下，没人看到他哭没哭。可以确定的是，他突然又有了勇气回到悬崖边他们空旷、再无人息的家，不再像只走丢了的幼崽来回打转呼唤父亲的名字，而是爬到沙发上，和衣睡了一觉。

同样的问题发生了二、三……别费心数了， Keith 早有准备。除了 Kolivan ，其他成员看他的眼神或多或少有些轻蔑，他让自己别去在乎，着眼于训练场中的下一个动作和下一场缠斗，他们并不嘲笑也并不怜悯他，这倒叫人宽慰。 Pidge 从宇宙另一端发来 Lance 打瞌睡结果嘴里跑进老鼠的视讯，背景音能听到每个人的笑声， Shiro 则在两则简报之间告诉他，又一个星球取得了和平，我们终会胜利。 Keith 很少跟他们谈自己的状况，他试着开口，但不知如何表达。平心而论，你该怎么形容用大腿锁死训练对手的咽喉时自己差点露出微笑，肾上腺素带来血液冲击心脏的刺激令他觉得，我应该在此。他人的谈话里他的头衔从“那个地球小孩”变成“头脑发热的混蛋”，再到“那个疯子”，最后是“ Keith ”。他或许不再属于狮群，但是二十年来头一次，他完完全全属于自己。飞船在量子深渊无尽的光中坠毁， Keith 来到了他从未想过能够到达的地域，深空的复眼凝视他，它们活了亿万年，最后也将被自身的重力压垮。 Krolia 站在同样的光里，她说，我是你的母亲……

Keith 从她的记忆里寻找每一个或许曾被错过的细节，在冗长时间里等待过去的吉光片羽，他变得太过急切，希望自己不要相信，又被拽入对搜寻一个目标或者一个原因的渴望之中。母亲和他一同看着在迷幻的光芒下缓缓旋转的宇宙，指出了一个格外明亮的角落：“你就在那颗星下出生。”

他看见一团燃烧着的烈光，看见地球的夕阳与遥远金星，看见陷在奶油堆里深红、透亮的草莓。小小的木屋四处都被黑暗挤满了，它们像大人们讲来吓唬小孩的故事那样，瑟缩在金灿灿的光晕不能波及的空隙， Shiro 微笑的脸出现在桌子另一端：“我不知道你喜不喜欢草莓——或者巧克力。但我保证这个蛋糕味道很好。”他拾起一颗浆果放进嘴里，让馥郁的酸味满溢口腔。它们就像父亲离去那天的火焰一般吞噬着他的心。不能哭，小男孩，不要被熟知的事物所打败，你应该比从前更冷硬也更强大，生活不是童话故事，打个响指南瓜变成珠宝，一切问题迎刃而解。不，生活中的糟心事远比那些复杂得多，所爱之人的离去，迷茫及孤独，“我究竟属于何处？”偏见、冲突与谩骂，宇宙深处的战争；死亡之前，你所能见到的最后一张脸孔。地球的白昼渐渐滑入了宇宙深不见底的真空，他竭力推动操纵杆，想着再坚持一刻，再坚持一秒，狮群冲出了引力最后的束缚，他向下坠落，而并不感到后悔。

也许，成为别人想要你成为的事物并不算难，真正痛苦的是成为自己想要成为的那个人。兽类没有选择的权利，它们竭力生存或者死亡。但摆在 Keith 眼前的道路犹如条条星轨错乱交织，他为了更高尚的目标冲入战场，他开始融入这个世界，并试着和它一同生存下去。不再以线性排布的时间之中，十五岁的 Keith Kogane 为一场考试彻夜难眠；十二岁的 Keith Kogane 清扫了星际勇者所有的排行榜，在一片喧闹里摇了摇姜汁汽水的空罐子；十七岁的 Keith Kogane 被困于沙漠，苦苦等待一颗尚未到来的陨星，那会是一切伟大的、奇妙的、或许有点晕机症状的颠簸旅途的开始。二十二岁的 Keith Kogane 呢？他引领狮群俯冲，回到地球，回家。

他们都说你有颗石头做的心，可是男孩，你把它燃烧成一颗星星。为了 Shiro ，为了他的朋友们，为了母亲，他想要变得更好。比过去要好，比现在要好，他在黑暗中呼唤他们的名字——这一次不再等着别人去应答，这一次，他会去到他们身边。 Krolia 在他从梦中苏醒的时候伸出抚慰的手，问他：“你梦到了过去？”

Keith 摇了摇头。“未来。”他说。

END


End file.
